1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a processor integrated circuit in an information handling system (IHS), and more particularly to mounting a specialty processor integrated circuit in an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Computing performance of the IHS depends primarily on the device's processor integrated circuit (IC). Many computing components and infrastructure subsystems in the IHS support the processor IC. The baseboard of the IHS provide power and communication signals to a standard socket that has a pattern of contacts that correspond to a standard processor IC. Considerable design and fabrication expense is devoted to developing each baseboard to integrate all of these communication and power signals and other supporting components. New processor ICs become available that provide features that a subset of customers would value. If the demand of the new processor IC is not sufficient, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the baseboards and IHS may not have sufficient incentive to create a new baseboard with a corresponding new socket for the processor IC with the nonstandard pattern. At the clock speeds of processor ICs, a matching socket integrated on the baseboard is generally believed to be necessary. Close coupling between the baseboard socket and new processor IC can be required in order to avoid signal integrity (SI) anomalies at the communication rates of a typical processor IC.